Conventionally, an air-cooling type and a liquid-cooling type have been in use for cooling supercomputers and data centers. The liquid-cooling type is generally recognized to be high in cooling efficiency because of using a liquid that is remarkably superior to air in heat transfer performance. For example, the liquid immersion cooling system using synthetic oil has been employed for the supercomputer called “TSUBAME-KFC” constructed by Tokyo Institute of Technology. However, because the synthetic oil being high in viscosity is used as the cooling liquid, it is difficult to completely remove, from electronic devices taken out from oil-immersed racks, the oil adhered thereto, and this gives rise to a problem that the maintenance (specifically, adjustment, inspection, repair, replacement and expansion, for example; the same applies hereafter) of the electronic devices is extremely difficult. Furthermore, the occurrence of a problem has also been reported that causes a difficulty to arise in practical use because the synthetic oil in use leaks by corroding a gasket and the like constituting the cooling system in a short period of time.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a liquid immersion cooling system that uses not the synthetic oil causing the aforementioned problems but a cooling liquid of fluorocarbon-base. Specifically, it is an example that uses a cooling liquid of the fluorocarbon-base (a hydrofluoroether (HFE) compound known as “Novec (trademark of 3M Company; the same applies hereafter) 7100”, “Novec 7200” and “Novec 7300”, brand names of 3M Company) (Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, for example).
The inventor has already developed the compact liquid immersion cooling system with excellent cooling efficiency that is suitable for storage of the supercomputer of small-scale liquid immersion cooling type. Such device has been applied to the compact super computer “Suiren” installed in the High-Energy Accelerator Research Organization (KEK) for operation (Non-Patent Literature 1).